Zutara Week 2012
by moonwilow
Summary: 7 days all dedicated to Zutara.
1. Day 1: Serendipity

**Yes, I know, for all you who are reading my current fanfic, I am working on chapter 2. Don't hurt me! **

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own ATLA.**

_Day 1_

_Serendipity: an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident; good fortune or luck_

Katara sat at her desk while everyone around her threw barbs at her for being Water Tribe. If only they knew that she was a waterbender, they'd be terrified. But, all bending was forbidden. Besides, the last time she was allowed to bend was when she was a 6 and her friend, Zuko, a firebender, still talked to her. Of course, she would still waterbend, in fact she found herself a master, who would teach her secretly.

Just as the taunting was coming to an end, another student walked into the classroom. He had a scar on the right side of his face and his hair, black as midnight, hung down into his golden eyes. His skin was very pale, as if he had never seen the sun. Something seemed familiar about him, but as far as Katara knew, she didn't know anyone who looked remotely like teenaged boy.

As she was mulling this over in her mind, the boy pulled out the chair to the desk next to her and plopped down into it as if he didn't wish to be there. The students who had just been taunting her began whispering to themselves about the new student. Katara, in an effort to help make the boy's time here at this school not completely miserable, reached her hand over as if to give him a handshake. He just looked at her hand, causing her to put it down.

"My name's Katara." when she said her name, he sat up straighter in his seat. Katara just dismissed it. "I'm sorry about the students here, they're a bit cruel." He looked at her with a look that clearly said 'you're kidding right?'

Katara cleared her throat awkwardly, "Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name is Zuko, why should it matter to you?" Katara's ears perked up at the sound of her childhood friend's name. It _had _to be a coincidence.

"I was just wondering, you seem familiar somehow. Anyway, a friend of mine a while back had the

same name."

Zuko felt like he was getting his hopes up, this girl had the same name and looked almost the same as his childhood friend. Was she the same? He took out the picture he kept of his last day with Katara and went to show it to her to find she was looking at the same picture.

After almost ten years, both teenagers had found someone they thought they'd never see again. And they planned to never let each other go.

**This was the only idea I could come up with, not sure if it really goes with the prompt. I'm hoping it does. My first time doing Zutara week, so please critique, no flames! HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK!**


	2. Day 2: Momentous

**I'm really not happy how this turned out. Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason. **

_Day 2_

_Momentous: of great or far-reaching importance or consequence: _

"Today, we begin a new era of royalty, in a world full of peace," the people began cheering as the fire sage continued on. "We celebrate a momentous occasion, the marriage of Fire Lord Zuko to Lady Katara, Master Waterbender and princess of the Southern Water Tribe!" The cheering of the people grew louder and louder.

However, behind the curtain seperating the newly weds from the crowd, Katara was pacing anxiously. She wasn't sure if the people were cheering or shouting in outrage. Zuko stared at his wife, just shaking his head and chuckling lightly. He had a pretty good idea of how she was feeling. The day of his coronation, he was afraid that his people would hate him.

"Just calm down 'Tara. The people love you. There's no reason to worry." Katara gave him a withering glance. "Are you sure they aren't just wishing I was dead?" Zuko facepalmed. This was a pointless conversation.

"See for yourself Katara." At that exact moment, the fire sage announced Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Fire Lady Katara. Once Katara saw the smiling faces of the crowds, she was no longer nervous. Zuko whispered in her ear, "Today is indeed a momentous occasion.

**This sucks. Sorry for the spelling errors, if there are any. I currently have no spell check. Anyway, may Zutara live on!**


	3. Day 3: Transcend

**I am so sorry! I accidently got days 3 and 4 mixed up! So, here's day 3, I guess. I'll fix it!**

_Day 3_

_Transcend: To go above and beyond_

Zuko looked sadly down at Katara from the Spirit World. He wishes he could've been there when she first contracted the mysterious illness, that seemingly had no cure. If only he could hold her hand. Sadly, he had died a few years before, at the age of 83. From the looks of her illness, Katara would be joining him soon.

Katara was slowly losing the battle for her health. Chances are, she would die before daybreak the next day. That's alright, she was 84, and besides, she was the last of her friends and family to be alive. She was looking forward to seeing Zuko again. Her daughters, Kya and Ursa, and grandson, Iroh, had already said their goodbyes. Her son, Fire Lord Koda, was there holding her hand. She reached up to pat his cheek as a way of saying goodbye.

Koda looked down at his mother with tears in his eyes. It was time for him to say goodbye, she was losing her grip on life. He knew she didn't have much longer. However, she would be joining his father. Koda remembers how devestated his mother was at the death of his father. Her love for his father transcended death. "I love you and your sisters Koda."

"Love you Mom." Koda knew his mother wanted to be alone, so he left the room.

Katara began to close her eyes, giving into death. She walked into the light and was immediatly 20 once more. She was in a beautiful meadow. Her entire family was there. Sokka, Toph, Aang, and her mother and father. Her eyes landed on Zuko, and she immediatly ran toward him. Zuko picked her up and swung her in his arms. After sharing a kiss, they professed their love to each other over and over. True love always trandscends death.

**Sorry about the mix up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Day 4: Whimsical

**Day 4, Woo hoo! Disclaimer: Insert ridiculous wording for not owning Avatar the Last Airbender. Now day 4 instead of day 3, wow!**

_Day 4_

_Whimsical: given fanciful notions, erratic; unpredictable_

Everyone has some ridiculous idea, or something that they believe in, but chances are, will never happen. This is what Katara believed, until she met Zuko. Take Sokka for example, he believed he was a great warrior, the best in the tribe. Aang believed that he could save the world without killing anyone. And Toph, she believed she didn't need anyone.

In actuality, Sokka was the only warrior in the tribe, no competition there. Aang had killed plenty of times, but naivety led him to believe that he didn't hurt anyone. And Toph, well, she needed someone to see that she wasn't a helpless little girl. Katara believed that a charming prince would sweep her off her feet, and she would fall madly in love with him.

Zuko, however, had no whimsical fancies. That's what she thought. After her breakdown about Yon Rha, he was there to comfort her, and she fell even deeper in love with him. So she asked him a question."Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any whimsical ideas?" Zuko paused for a moment to mull over the question.

Did he have any whimsical fancies? He never thought about it before. Unless of course, you count kissing Katara and having her love him back. That would be a whimsical idea.

"Yes" was his vague answer.

This piqued Katara's interest, she had never thought Zuko to have whimsical ideas.

"What about?" Katara didn't care that she was being nosy, anything to get her mind off of the day her mother was killed. Zuko somehow knew this, and decided not to get angry at her.

He debated over the idea of answering the question won out.

"I have the idea to kiss this wonderful waterbender, and hope she loves me back," and before Katara could even think about this, Zuko leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I can tell you one thing, this waterbender does love this firebender," is what a dazed Katara said. Zuko planted another kiss on her lips in pure joy.

"This turned out to be a whimsical trip," Zuko said with a smirk.

**This sounded really bad, please don't kill me. I couldn't come up with much. Review maybe, leave a critique?**


	5. Day 5: Heartstrings

**Day 5, YAY! Insert standard disclaimer here.**

_Day 5_

_Heartstrings_

Katara promised herself she would never bloodbend again, but this was an emergency. Her conscience was telling her it would be alright this one time. Zuko lay on the ground, twitching in agony. The poison was spreading through his system rapidly.

Katara reached inside his body with her bloodbending and began to seperate the poison from the blood. She took out the poison through the gaping arrow wound at his shoulder. She did another check to make sure all of the poison was extracted from his system. To her horror, she found that there was still some around his heart. She did her best to extract the remaining poison, but it was impossible. His life was slowly fading, and he knew it

Zuko reached a hand out to Katara's and gripped it, albeit weakly. "I'll always love you," he croaked out. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Katara felt around his heart, and confirmed for herself his death. Her broken sobs rang out throughout the forest. She didn't care if any rebels heard her. If they killed her, she would be happy, she'd be with her love, Zuko. Katara felt as if her heart was being ripped in two. She immediatly killed herself by stopping the blood flow to her heart. She stopped her heart through her heartstrings, the same way Zuko died. The irony of the situation. She slipped into death, holding the hand of her beloved. Their story would be told for years to come, the two lovers who died because their heartstings were torn.

**Don't you dare kill me. I know, my oneshots have been depressing lately, only ideas I came up with. Tomorrow and Saturday will be less depressing. I promise! Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Day 6: Faded

**Day 6. Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

_Day 6_

_Faded_

Katara began walking around the Southern Air Temple. All she wanted was some time to herself. The work of the day seemed never ending, and she sometimes got tired of playing mother to everyone. She sometimes felt as if everyone forgot about her, like she was fading from the group.

Katara looked around her to see the fading pictures of the Air temple. They must have all been beautiful at one point, but now, you could barely tell what they looked like. She knew what it felt like, to be forgotten, as if you were fading into the background. Katara didn't necessarily want the spotlight on her, she just wanted someone to pay attention to her needs once in a while. Zuko was trying, but he was the enemy, he was just trying to get on her good side. At least, that's what Katara was trying to convince herself, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She heard the soft padding of footsteps behind her and immediatly whipped around, drawing out a water whip in the process. To her suprise, she saw Zuko with his hands up, almost in a surrendering position. Why was he here? Her suspicion was immediatly aroused.

Katara put her water whip down, but didn't get out of her fighting stance. "What do you want Zuko?" she tried to put as much venom in her voice as possible.

"Just wanted to talk. I saw you walk off, and wanted to know if you'd like to talk." Katara blew up at this. Of course, the only person who would ask if she was alright was the one she was trying to avoid developing a connection to.

"Maybe I just wanted to be alone! Why can't anybody let me have some time to myself, instead of coming to me with their problems or their needs!" by this time her arms were flailing about, and her voice went up, almost to a shriek, "I need some alone time to feel special, and like I mean something!" Katara was sobbing at this time, and Zuko approached her, though she was too busy ranting at this time. He enveloped her in his arms, and just held her. "I feel like I've faded from the group, like they've forgotten about me." At this, she sobbed harder, so hard that words were impossible.

Katara didn't want to admit it, but she liked the way Zuko held her, his warmth against her.

Zuko hoped Katara wasn't going to lash out at him for the way he was holding her. He didn't know if it was a crush, or love, but he had wanted to hold her for a long time know. Zuko brought his hand up to Katara's face to wipe away the tears. "You haven't faded from my mind," he whispered in her ear. Zuko then brought her face up to his, confusion evident in Katara's blue eyes. How he could just stare at those oceanic depths for an eternity. He kissed her sweetly, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

Katara was in utter shock. How long had she been trying to erase the thought of his amber gaze from her eyes, or the thought of his lips on hers. She eventually gave into the kiss, the world fading around the two benders. That was until Sokka yelled out for Katara to make dinner. The firebender and waterbender just laughed, and kissed once more, letting his voice fade to a murmur. They had finally worked out their differences, Sokka could wait.

**This is my favorite so far. Hope you like it! I told you it wouldn't be depressing! HINT: reviews are loved. Just a suggestion.**


	7. Day 7: Seasons

**Unfortunately, the last day of Zutara week, it was fun while it lasted. Thank you to all who followed and reviewed throughout the week. Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in my face, I don't own ATLA. Jeesh. I do not own the song Iroh sings in the series.**

_Day 7_

_Seasons_

Couldn't Sokka pick a sport that didn't have practice at the beginning of the year? It was football season, and Katara hated it. She hated having to sit through her brother's practice, since he was her only ride home. It was the beginning of the school year, she didn't want to have to stay any longer than she had to.

Katara began walking around the campus of Ba-sing-se High School, looking for a place to sit and be by herself. She found a place with some shade under a large oak tree. She put her headphones on and turned her iPod on to her favorite song, Four Seasons (a.n. pretend it's a lot more upbeat and modern than the song in the cartoon). She opened up her book, _History of Bending_, to the dog-eared page. It was official, she was bored.

Zuko began walking around campus. He was just procrastinating so he wouldn't have to go home to Uncle Iroh and the teashop. As he walked around the corner, he saw a girl with dark brown hairs, with hair that reminded him of the waves in the ocean. Her skin was a tan he had never seen before. What caught Zuko's attention was the song she was humming. It was his favorite, Four Seasons. He didn't think she saw him, with the book she had in her hands, it was quite obvious. Zuko walked up to the girl a tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up, he saw the most beautiful cerulean eyes, with oceanic depths.

Katara was startled out of her reverie when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and was speechless. The person looking at her had the most perfect amber eyes. Even with the scar on the right side of his face, he was breathtaking. The scar made him more alluring. When the boy blinked, she was startled out of her awestricken state.

"Hello, I'm Katara, can I help you?" When Zuko heard her voice, it was so melodious he could just die.

"Zuko, can I sit here?" he said in his husky voice. Katara just nodded her head dumbly. The two teenagers began talking and eventually just spilled about the good and the bad from their lives. When Sokka called her phone, letting her know that his practice was over, she didn't mind to much. She met a kindred soul that day. Maybe football season wasn't so bad after all.

**This is actually quite long. Oh well. I'm sorry to say, that Zutara Week 2012 is over. :'( Hope you enjoyed, and see you all next year.**


End file.
